Alice, only not
by Neonsakura1022
Summary: Alice one day while going home from visiting the castle of hearts sees a fox who later it turns out kicks her out of her body and decides to take over from there on. Summary is crap but plz read,rate and review!
1. The fox that stole Alice

**Hello! This is my first heart no kuni no Alice fanfiction please rate and review!**

**Just to let you know this is a bit of Alicexeveryone so please enjoy.**

Alice walks quickly back to the tower hoping very much to not run into Peter. Of course she had no such luck. "Alice!" A few very short moments later she is tackled to the ground with a white haired man clinging to her waist. Alice groans before trying to push him off of her "Peter! Get off right now." Peter grins sheepishly "But Alice I love you!" She sighs before stating harshly "_Get off NOW." _He reluctantly release her from his grasp and Alice inhales sharply relieved that she can breathe normally now. Alice stands up and dusts herself off "Seriously Peter" She says rather annoyed "How many times have I told you not to do that?" But before he can protest she cuts him off by putting up a hand "You know what never mind. Just leave it." Rubbing her head she turns to leave "Hey Alice-" She gives him an angry glare that immediately shuts him up.

As Alice is walking home a small furry animal catches her eye. "Is that…" She never finishes her thought because whatever it was had come into view. It is a fox with long red ears and white tips. Alice looks at it with a curious expression "Wow I have never seen one of those in the woods before." The fox stands perfectly still as their eyes meet. Then the same moment as Alice blinks the fox is gone without a trace. She blinks rapidly as she wonders where the thing could have possibly gone. Alice stands there looking at the spot where it was for a few more moments before concluding that it had probably just ran away. "Whatever…" Alice thinks as she begins to walk back to the clover tower.

"How was your visit to the castle of heart?" Julius asks from behind his desk. "Normal, I guess Ace wasn't there probably lost, Peter was annoying and Vivaldi and I had some tea. Same as always" Alice replies as she shuts the door behind her "Um…You want some coffee you look a little tired." Julius shakes his head "No it is quite all right." Alice shrugs before heading up to her room. After changing quickly she crawls into bed her eyes drooping. Moonlight pours into her room lazily as she shuts her eyes and lets the dreams come.

A thud in her room wakes her up with a jolt. "What was that?" Alice mumbles to herself out loud as she sits up to look around. Her window is open and the curtain as fluttering lazily in the wind. "Was that open before?" She wonders as she gets up to close it. She screams as the fox she saw earlier that day jumps through the window. "Holy crap!" She yelps as she backs up as far as she can. The fox sits there in front of the window, in the moonlight the red of the fox's fur is emphasized a great deal. It stares at her with such intensity that it is impossible to not look at them. "Such a deep green" Alice thinks as she presses her back to the wall more. 'You are the foreigner correct?' Alice is baffled as she tries to figure out the source of the voice but can find no one other than the fox in her room. "Um…yes?" Alice answers reluctantly hoping that she doesn't sound as shaken up as she actually is. 'So you are the foreigner that everyone loves so much…Well from now on your body belongs to me.' Before Alice can do as much as make a sound a gust of wind rushes into the room. Shielding her head with her arms Alice is thrown back hard making her head hit the wall; she falls and lays on the ground unable to find the will to stand up again. The fox walks slowly over to her and Alice swears that she can see a grin on its face. The fox brushes up against the side of her body and she finds that she can no longer control it. Alice stays motionless as she feels herself being lifted up, finally she can move her body again and the pain in her head is gone. She turns to look but immediately goes rigid all over as she sees that she is not in her body. The fox is gone and she can see 'herself' getting up and testing out the body. "Hey! Get out of my body!" Alice screams at herself. Then 'Alice' looks up at her with the most evil grin. "It isn't your body anymore."

**Yay! The first chapter is done! Please rate and review but please don't judge me if this sucks! (I AM SORRY IF IT DOES) Thank you for reading and I will be updating soon.**


	2. The motives of the fox

**The second chapter to Alice, only not! Please rate and review! Enjoy you guys!**

The poser Alice pulls something out that the real Alice did not recognize to have had earlier. The fake raises the small bottle in her hand up, pointing it towards the real. She pulls off the top and the real Alice can feel herself getting pulled inside. "No! Wait someone help!" The real Alice screams trying desperately to grab onto something but anything within her reach slips away because without a body all she does is pass through it. Moments later Alice is gone and is inside of the bottle, tiny and about the size of a thimble. She slams her fists against the glass screaming for help but all in vain since her voice cannot be heard. The fake Alice holds the bottle up to her eye "Calm down, I'll give your body back…" She smiles evilly "After I have done what I stole it for." She puts the bottle down on the nightstand beside the bed and crawls under the covers "I would get some sleep if I were you. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Ace wanders about the woods trying to find his way out. "Um…Did I go this way or come this way?" He wonders as he pushes some bushes out of his way. A grin spreads across his face as soon as he sees her. Alice in a jet black Lolita dress, the bow on her head replaced with a ribbon tying it into a ponytail. "Alice!" He calls, grinning like mad. She turns to look at him with lazy eyes. "Um…Alice are you all right?" She hits his hand away before it reaches her shoulder. "Hello Ace." She spits his name out as though it were the most disgusting word to say. "Alice?" She still has a scowl on her face as she looks up at him lazily but then her attitude suddenly changes and she is smiling brightly "Hey Ace, can you tell me where the castle of hearts is?" He laughs shakily "You're asking me for directions?" Now it was Alice's turn to laugh but it is different from usual, oddly darker than normal. "You're right why should I ask you?" She pulls out a knife from one of the pockets of her dress "When I can get an answer out of you just by beating it out!" Alice slices forward but Ace is too quick and jumps back millimeters before it makes any contact. She scowls at him then at the blade as though she were disappointed by the lack of blood. She charges at him before he can grab his sword but with his speed there is no way that she can hit him. He finally gets enough distance between the two of them to have time to pull out his sword. Alice throws the knife at him with incredible speed but he deflects it just as fast. "Something is wrong with her" Ace thinks as she pulls out another knife from one of her boots "Very, very wrong." Alice runs at him the knife pointed directly at him. Ace raises his sword to defend himself but Alice isn't coming anymore. She is staring off into space, her eyes growing dull. Ace stares at her confused but she snaps back to reality quickly. "Hm…Alice figured out how to shield things from her me in her mind." Alice mumbles to no one in particular. She tucks the knife in her hand back into her boot before turning back to face Ace. "Never mind I remembered." She smiles brightly at him but something is still off about it. Alice turns and begins to walk away leaving Ace standing there speechless.

Peter had been depressed all day because he had not been able to see Alice but when he did see her walking in the rose maze he had immediately perked up. He ran to her only to stare wide eyed at the display in front of him. Alice was standing there with a knife in her hand not wearing her usual blue dress but in much darker clothes, the bodies of dead cards scattered all around her. "Alice?" Peter says taking a few steps towards her, maneuvering himself around the dead bodies. Alice turns to look at him the second he said her name. "Damn, I don't have access to her mind anymore…" Alice mumbles to herself as she looks at him. "What are you talking about Alice?" Peter asks very, very confused. "Nothing it's alright." She says as she grips the knife tighter in her hand. Peter looks at her, really looks at her. Not only were her cloths different but so were her eyes they were now a vivid green and something about the way she was looking at him sent chills up his spine. A bottle was hanging by her waist, a clear glass but there was something inside that he could not make out from this distance. Alice grins at him "So what did you want?" Alice asks him in a cold tone completely opposite of her smile. "Um…Alice" Peter starts "What were you doing here?" Alice gives him a cold glare. She runs at him and yanks at his rabbit ears the blade of her knife pressed against the back of his neck. "You work here right? Well you're going to be taking me to the b**** of hearts, got it?" Peter nods, trying not to move too much. "Something is wrong here, very wrong." Peter thinks as he leads her towards the castle of hearts. "Something is very wrong."

Alice releases him as soon as they get to the throne room. "Alice what is the meaning of this? We would like to know." Vivaldi demands as soon as she sees the knife wielding girl. Peter scrambles up and runs to stand next to the queen. Alice holds the knife tightly in her clenched hand. "I am here to challenge you for the throne." Alice states very clearly the bright smile on her face now grim. Vivaldi stands up clearly outraged "Would you care to explain this to me?" Alice throws the knife and it sticks just above Vivaldi's head. "Stop talking…" Alice groans nut the frown switches quickly back to the evil smile from before. "Nice to see you again old buddy." Vivaldi stops dead in her tracks, completely in shock "Charlotte?" Her voice comes out more like a whisper than anything. Alice grins "I'm back _Vivaldi_, and I'm here to take away your crown."

**That's the end of chapter 2 please review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	3. The challenge of the fox

**Chapter 3 is now done and ready! Plz read, review and enjoy!**

Vivaldi glares at the girl pretending to be Alice but does nothing more while Peter on the other hand was letting all the anger out. "Get the f*** out of Alice's body!" He screamed pulling out his gun but this only made the imposter's smile grow wider. "So you are willing to take the risk that once you shoot not only will you be killing me but your precious Alice as well?" Peter grimaces at her words but holds the gun steady, pointed right at her forehead. Vivaldi doesn't take her eyes off 'Alice' but still says "White put your gun away." Peter tries to protest but Vivaldi cuts him off her voice stern "Go and alert the other role holders…NOW." Peter wants to protest but doesn't and does what he is told, stopping only to give the fake Alice a glare before he leaves. "So Charlotte you have returned we see" Vivaldi says trying to keep calm about the entire situation. "Yes, and I still remember you chopping off my head" Charlotte says the hatred in her voice clearly visible. "It is disgusting us, especially since I have to speak to you I such a matter while you are in our precious Alice's body." Vivaldi states looking at her absolutely disgusted. Charlotte shrugs "Like I really care as long as I get to become the new queen of hearts and take off your head, I can live with being stuck in this kid's body." She says pinching the skin as though she wished that she had taken over someone else's body. "But it is convenient since none of you role holders would dare to hurt your precious foreigner." Vivaldi can feel her eye twitch as Charlotte says this but keeps her composure. "So how do you plan taking the crown from us?" Charlotte smirks as she says her answer "I will be giving you and the other role holders a little challenge, are you willing to bet your crown for the life of Alice?"

The role holders had all gathered at the tower of clover after hearing the news from Peter. Ace mumbles to himself while waiting for Vivaldi to arrive about how he should have known. The twins and Boris are in an outrage yelling that they should do something, while black joker was complaining to white how long it was taking the queen of hearts to get her a** over there. Vivaldi comes into the room but instead of the silence she was expecting all of them begin to ask questions all at once. "We demand silence!" The role holders quiet down but mumbling between them could still be heard. "So White has gathered you all here for a reason." Boris stands up and shouts "What happened to Alice?" Vivaldi frowns but continues on "As I was saying, the person walking around in Alice's body is not Alice but an old acquaintance of mine and she is giving us an offer." "What kind of offer?" Elliot asks trying not to freak out but his face was red with anger. "The offer is one of how to get Alice out of this situation alive." Now it was Blood's turn to ask a question "What is at stake though?" Vivaldi takes a deep breath in. "The territory leaders will have to give their territories to her."

As Vivaldi had predicted Blood was immediately the first to argue saying how it was outrageous and all that while Gowland and Nightmare sat there thinking about whether or not to take the offer. "We know that it is a lot to give up but-"Grey cuts her off "So who inhabits Alice's body now?" Vivaldi rolls her eyes "That is not of importance now." Julius speaks up for the first time in a while "So what do we have to do?" but before Vivaldi could answer Peter said out loud half to himself and half to the others "We have to find the real Alice." All eyes turn to look at him. "And does anyone have any idea where she might be?" Nightmare asks and is quickly answered by Ace. "When I was fighting her there was a bottle hanging on the side of her belt." Ace pauses and has the most serious look on his face that any of them had ever seen. "There was something inside and it might have been Alice." Peter nods "As much as I hate to agree with this moron but I saw the same thing." Vivaldi raises her chin in a manner of such that she looked more intimidating "So are we going to take on the imposter's challenge?" A chorus of voices agrees enthusiastically with the exception of Blood and Julius. Dee and Dum were one of the many to agree but the only to ask anymore further questions "So how long do we have?" The window opens behind all of them and standing on the ledge is Alice or at least the person who had stolen her body. "You have until midnight tonight and the game starts now."

**This is the end of chapter 3. Thank you for reading and I will get another chapter out quickly as I can. **


	4. The game of the fox begins

**This is chapter 4 I really do hope that you guys enjoy and please remember to review!**

The twins had been running for a while but they had not seen the girl but then for that matter the only other person they had seen looking for her was white joker. "Brother" Dee asks "Where do you think she would hide?" Dum shrugs "I don't know but probably not anywhere that 'Alice' would normally go." Dee gives the red twin a questioning look. "How do you know?" Dum looks straight ahead at the dirt road "Because she was smart enough to know that if she took control of Alice's body we would not do anything to harm her." Dee suddenly shouts out "I got it!" He grabs his twin's hand and runs off to the direction of the amusement park.

Boris had made Peirce come with him in their little quest for the girl who took Alice's body but neither of them had seen her. "Let me go Boris I can find her on my own!" Pierce cried out as Boris dragged him along. "Shut up stupid rat what if we need to corner her?" Peirce seizes his tears for a moment to think about what Boris had just said when the twins run by. "Go to the amusement park!" Dee shouted as they ran past. They just stand there confused for a few moments but then Boris catches on. "Oh I get it!" Boris proclaims as he drags Peirce along with him as they go as fast as they can to the amusement park.

The twins had arrived only a few minutes before Boris and Pierce had arrived but Dee had been right. There she was at the top of the ferries wheel sitting calmly as though nothing was going on. Then she spots then and nonchalantly waves at them a bright smile still plastered onto her face. "So what do we do?" Dum asks his gaze fixed on the little green box that the fake Alice was sitting in. "When the cart gets to the bottom Dee and Dum you distract her while the stupid rat and I grab the bottle." The twins nod and they all rush over to the ferries wheel. The count the seconds down until the cart got there.

1… The cart slowly makes its way back.

2… The cart comes to a stop

3… The doors begin to open as the usual music that plays during the ride ends

4… The wins prepare for the fake Alice to come out

5… Boris and Pierce hide on the sides of the cart for a sneak attack

6… The little levers that hold the line in place opens

7… They wait for her to come out

Then before they can get to eight a black blur rushes out so fast that they can hardly see. A foot makes contact with each of the twin's cheeks and both Peirce and Boris are thrown onto the ground. The fake Alice giggles at the small group of fallen boys. "Good job finding me but now you got to beat me!" She runs off without another word leaving the four boys at the amusement park with their broken pride.

"Where the F*** is she?" Black joker yells as he looks around. He had somehow ended up looking for her with the stupid march hare and Blood Dupre. "Ah! For f***'s sake!" Black shouts again as the wander around the hatter mansion for the fifth time. "There!" Elliot yells pointing at Blood's rose garden. The fake Alice was sitting there sipping some tea, without a care in the world. She looks up from her drink at the three men. "I think I'll really like winning this place from you, eh? Mad hatter?" Blood can feel his face burn up as she says this "You-" The fake wave of his words with her hand as she sets her tea down. "Okay so how will I get out of this?"The imposter asks herself sarcastically. Black joker pulls out his whip "Ok b**** bring it on!" Elliot looks at him horrified "But that's Alice!" Black joker scowls at him "So like I give a f***" Blood smirks "It is one girl what can she really-" At that moment the fake flips him and he lands on the ground flat on his back. "Kill her now." Blood states very clearly as he gets up. Black joker tries to use his whip but the fake was too fast and had ran behind him and taken his whip all in the blink of an eye. Elliot reaches for his gun but the whip lashes out and wraps around his wrist. The gun falls and the fake Alice punches Elliot square in the stomach and using the force of the blow she kicks out backwards, hitting Black right it the nose. Blood pulls out his gun but she is no longer standing there. His hat is plucked off of his head and Blood then sees the girl sitting back on the table his hat on her head. "Nice hat." She says looking up at the sky "Once I win I think I'll take it from you, although it isn't really my style." Blood frowns and was about to pull the trigger when she throws the hat at him and he loses his footing. Taking this chance she snatches his machine gun away and gives him a roundhouse kick to the face. Blood literally goes flying and land a little ways away from Elliot. The fake claps her hands as though she were applauding them. "Good! You lasted way longer than the dormouse, cat and the twins but you weren't quite good enough…" She kicks Black joker in the stomach. "Now were you?" She laughs loudly at loud as she skips merrily away from the Hatter's mansion back towards the tower of clover.

Peter and Grey had been assigned to watching the front of the tower while Ace, Julius and White joker were in the back and sides. So far nothing had happened and the fake had not yet been found. Suddenly Grey stands up abruptly and Peter looks at him baffled but catches on quickly after. The standing right in front of them is the fake Alice. Alice pulls out a knife and Grey does the same. "Oooohhhh!" The fake says clapping her hands happily. "Now be sure to give me a good fight okay!" She immediately runs at him, catching him off guard. She crouches down low swift as the wind and kicks his ankles making him fall. Peter stays still and calm, a stern look on his face. "I will not shoot you." He states blankly as she looks at him, one foot placed on top of Grey's chest. "Of course because I'm in Alice's body right?" Peter nods "If you had been in any other body I would have shot you hours ago but…." The fake Alice laughs "I did choose the right body!" She kicks Grey one more time swiftly in the head. Footsteps come thundering around the side of the tower and moments later Julius, Ace and White come into view. Ace laughs "I thought that we would have to come find you but you came here all on your own!" The fake scowls at Ace "I really, really hate you stupid knave of hearts." The fake says to him in such a cold tone it was as though she were winter itself. None of the men pull out their weapons at the risk of harming Alice. She sighs "God none of you guys can put up a good fight can you?" She jumps high over their heads and kicks Julius in the face. Gesturing with her hands she mouths the words at them "_Bring it on" _White joker moves first pulling out his whip but the fake pulls out Black joker's whip which she had stolen earlier. She swings it over her head and it hits White in the hand and he drops his. An arm links around her neck and on the other side is Ace. She flips him over her shoulder and he is momentarily surprised at the small girl's strength. The fake Alice throws Ace over her shoulder and he collides with White joker. She runs past Ace who does nothing more than reaches his hand out as she runs past. The fake stops a meter or so away from Peter who does nothing. "You're not going to fight back?" Peter shakes his head "I'll say it as many times as you want but I would never do anything to harm Alice in anyway." The fake Alice is slightly taken back at his words but quickly recovers her composure. "So this stupid foreigner really is a big deal around here…" She shakes her head quickly after saying this then changes her mind about something that Peter did not know. She runs at him and gives him a spinning kick right into the gut. Peter does not make a sound as he gets hit. Alice sighs "You guys are no fun I mean honestly!" The fake does a few twirls as she runs off into the woods. The five men get up and the faintest of smiles is hovering on Ace's lips as she shows the other what is in his hand… The bottle and inside is the little version of Alice who is sitting huddled into the corner bruises all along her arms and legs from being thrown around so much inside the bottle. Ace holds the bottle proudly, the widest of grins on his face "I think we just won the game."

**This is the end of chapter 4. I really hope that I maintained the characters and stay tuned for more chapters!**


	5. The story of the fox

**This is chapter 5. I really hope that you enjoy this and thank you very much for reading!**

It was dangerously close to midnight and the fake Alice had not yet arrived at the castle of hearts. The other role holders wait anxiously for her to show but she doesn't. The clock strikes midnight and still there was no sign of her. "Stupid b**** lied!" Black joker shouts but is replied with "I never go back on my word." The role holders turn to look, more than half of them have frowns and glares on their faces. "So I see that none of you were able to get the-"The fake cuts off abruptly as she feels around her waist for the bottle but cannot find it. "No way…" She starts and when she looks up her fear is realized as Ace holds the bottle up in between his thumb and index finger. "No way… when?" Ace grins "When you flipped me I snagged it." The fake Alice stares at the bottle with wide eyes. "We won so you have to give back Alice." Gowland states as she stands there dumbfounded. "No there is no way…I can't lose not again!" The fake Alice grabs onto her head as though she were in immense pain. Then slowly the little Alice inside of the bottle disappears and the limp body of Alice falls to the ground. Immediately Peter runs to her pressing his ear against her chest listening for a heartbeat. He waits and waits but he can hear nothing and can't seem to find a pulse. A few others had grouped around her while other stood on the outside of the little circle. "Something went wrong."

Alice opens her eyes to find that she is in a place that is completely black a pool of water surrounding her feet. "Where am I?" Alice wonders as she looks around. Nothing and nobody is there it is only her. Then from behind her she hears a voice "I'm sorry for stealing your body." Alice whirls around to see a girl with short red hair with white tips. She like Alice is wearing a shorter white dress with no sleeves. "I only wanted to get even with them." Alice looks at her with serious eyes "Why?" Charlotte tilts her head away as though trying to hide tears. "I use to be alive once that is until I stumbled across Vivaldi's little secret. She got so mad and ordered my head to be chopped of." Charlotte stops to sniff a little. "After I got my head chopped one of the maids stepped on my clock and somehow I ended up here." She sighs and turns to face Alice with those intensely green eyes of hers "Then I heard that a foreigner had come and I started plotting all this. I only started that challenge to get back at those stupid role holders…" She takes Alice's hands "But for some reason they really do care about you and I envy that. Live life in wonderland well" Slowly Charlotte fades and Alice is all alone again.

Alice wakes up slowly, white lights blinding her. "Alice!" Peter immediately hugs her "Thank god you're awake." Vivaldi stands off by the door and Alice gives her a sympathetic look "I don't blame you." Vivaldi frowns but then smiles, a few tears in her eyes. "Thank you Alice." Boris on the other side of the bed scowls at Peter. "So what happened to you?" Alice smiles lightly at them, not just Peter and Boris but all the role holders that were crammed in that small infirmary "It's a long story but thanks to all of you."

**The ending was kinda crappy and the story sounded a bit rushed so sorry! Thank you for reading and I will be starting a new story shortly! Please review and tell me what you thought of my story… Please!**


End file.
